


I'm done with your lies

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: La mia pochezza come persona si vede tutta qua. [4]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (circa), Amici 2019, Established!MetaMoro, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Praticamente si odiano ragà, What-If, È MOLTO TRISTE
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Il serale di Amici a cui sono stati invitati è finalmente arrivato, e tutto quello che Fabrizio e Ermal vorrebbero è scendere dal teatrino che hanno incominciato loro stessi.Ma questo è lo show business, e com'è da sue regole, lo spettacolo deve sempre andare avanti.L'unica soluzione, pertanto, è il compromesso.Per quanto faccia male.





	I'm done with your lies

**Author's Note:**

> **È TRISTE, FANDOM, È /MOLTO/ TRISTE.**  
>  Ed è anche un po' nonsense. Io vi ho avvertiti.
> 
> Praticamente ho guardato How to Get Away with Murder, poi ho beccato [un bellissimo edit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8jr7c-RRrs) su HGTAWM, poi ho cercato il testo integrale della canzone, e questo è quanto ho partorito invece dell'HTGAWM!AU con cui ero partita.  
> Mi era anche rimasto in testa un prompt del P0rnfest #12, uno hurt/no comfort, che se non sbaglio diceva "fa' quello che devi e poi vattene", per il quale l'ispirazione mi è arrivata troppo tardi (ma comunque non penso neanche di essere rientrata fra i partecipanti, LOL).
> 
> E niente screen/link a nessuno, o vi mando i Keating 5 a uccidervi nel sonno con un tappeto!

 

 

 

> _We're falling apart_
> 
> _We're falling apart like a house of cards_
> 
> _And I know in my heart_
> 
> _I know in my heart that this has gone too far_

 

Trovare uno stanzino vuoto è stato facile, sono usciti dalle prove con la scusa di un caffè. E una sigaretta, perché tutti conoscono le loro abitudini, anche senza che dicano una parola.

Quella è un’abitudine che invece nessuno conosce.

Fabrizio si chiude la porta dietro. Ermal non pensa nemmeno a levarsi la giacca. Non c’è il tempo, non ce n’è la voglia, e quella non è una situazione da voler strappare i vestiti di dosso all’altro.

Fabrizio sospira, gli passa accanto come se non lo vedesse.

C’è un divanetto, lì in mezzo, uno di quelli che non è rientrato nella progettazione dello studio. Nel voltarsi e vederlo, Ermal capisce perché l’altro si sia lasciato sfuggire quel sospiro. Lui non lo fa, mentre lo raggiunge.

Fabrizio si è seduto. Si passa una mano tra i capelli per spingerli indietro - non perché sia nervoso, non perché sia imbarazzato, ma perché gli danno semplicemente fastidio.

Le mani sulle cosce, come fosse stanco, alza lo sguardo sull'uomo davanti a sé. «Leviamoci il pensiero pure stavolta.»

 

 

 

> _Why do we hold onto broken things when this has gone too far?_
> 
> _I'm done with your lies_

 

Ne hanno abbastanza, sinceramente. E vorrebbero non aver mai accettato quell’invito, perché a rivedersi finisce sempre alla stessa maniera. E ogni volta si ripromettono che sarà l’ultima - ma quante _ultime volte_ sono trascorse da allora?

Da molto che non si vedevano, hanno creduto fosse passata. Ne erano stati risollevati, tutto sommato. Perché quella situazione è l’ultima cosa che serve loro, al momento.

Mentre l’uno affonda le dita nei fianchi dell’altro, che a sua volta gli morde le labbra, pensano già a come, dopo, dovranno fingere di avere la forza per sopportare il teatrino a cui verranno sottoposti.

Ermal tuffa il volto nell’incavo del collo di Fabrizio, spinto solo dall’istinto. Ha tanta nausea di quel profumo quanta Fabrizio ne ha delle sue spiritosaggini. L'altro gli tira i capelli, e lui si sforza di non arrabbiarsi al pensiero che vi passerà una mano quando saranno in scena, si ripromette di non avere scatti perché è arrivato a odiare la cosa più che trovarla divertente, e così Fabrizio si ripromette di non scostare Ermal quando lo abbraccerà, di non spingerlo via come vorrebbe invece fare piuttosto che avere di nuovo il fastidio delle sue braccia intorno a sé.

Ma _la vita è uno spettacolo,_ e da che hanno iniziato loro stessi quel teatrino - maledizione, maledizione a loro!, si dannano ogni volta - non possono più scenderne, non adesso che sono giunti a _così tanto_ , o ne ricaverebbero più rogne che altro.

E la scomoda conseguenza di dover odiare tutto quello. _Devono_ odiarlo, _devono_ odiar _si_ _,_ o non ne uscirebbero mai neanche quando sono soli con le loro teste. Lo fanno per se stessi, ma anche per la salvezza del mondo che si sono costruiti intorno e di chi lo abita, a vederla così è un atto immensamente generoso dopotutto.

 

Darsi una risistemata alla bell’e meglio - con la fortuna di dover andare in onda tra ore e ore - non basta però a coprire i pensieri e i sentimenti scomodi che ritornano, come maree, a lambire i loro animi anche dopo quell _’_ _ennesima_ ultima volta, che neanche una sigaretta basterà persino ad attenuare, più che cancellare. Perché sanno entrambi che non ci riuscirebbero.

E allora meglio andare avanti a colpi di ipocrisia, perché dopotutto _è lo show business, ragazzo,_ e se riesci a fingere di volere solo una sveltina scacciapensieri dalla persona che ti ha spezzato il cuore sapere di amare, allora vale tutto. Anche continuare in una farsa di rapporto malato perché l’intenzione è convinta ma la mente e la carne _affatto,_ e uno non può mica reggere una maschera contorta del genere senza una qualche valvola di sfogo, giusto?

No.

No, non è giusto.

Non è giusto per niente.

Una frase che entrambi si sono ripetuti troppo spesso, che ha sfiancato troppo entrambi per non accettare il compromesso che si sono posti a vicenda.

Perché non è giusto, la vita è ingiusta, come tutto ciò che ha riservato loro, ma mille volte meglio costringersi a una piramide di bugie per farsi consapevolmente del male, piuttosto che afferrare la verità che li devasterebbe soltanto peggio. Perché è così che deve andare.

È così che _devono_ andare le cose ed è previsto, assodato, veritiero che loro _debbano_ soffrire, invece di essere realmente felici. Quando la loro reale salvezza è a un gesto di distanza, che _devono_ costringersi a odiare di accettare.

È complicato, è folle, è malato, e forse lo sono anche loro. Ma è troppo, comunque vadano le cose, qualunque prossima volta s’impongano di non rispettare.

Vorrebbero uscirne.

Gridare, dimenarsi, correre dall’altro e fargli capire che _non è così, tutto quello che ho detto è una bugia, è questo il mio vero me stesso e questo è il mio cuore, non lo specchio che mi metto davanti, non le ferite che ti ho inferto ferendo me stesso, e voglio che tu sappia tutto ciò e lo prenda perché è giusto così, perché voglio che sia tu e nessun altro, perché te lo meriti, perché ti ho fatto soffrire e mi stai facendo soffrire._

Ma non si può. Hanno costruito una parete di vetro per tenersi separati e beffardamente sempre presenti a loro stessi, e sono entrambi esattamente così codardi da non riuscire a infrangerla per primi. È l’unico modo che hanno, dopotutto, di far restare tutto in piedi.

Bugie su bugie. Nient’altro.

 

 

 

> _Do you hear me?_
> 
> _Do you hear me?_
> 
> _Can't you see that?_
> 
> _Can't you see that I'm done with your lies?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Le due frasette in corsivo nel testo sono, rispettivamente, la famosa frase di Shakespeare sulla vita che è uno spettacolo (teatrale) e una citazione dalla canzone di Roxy nel film Chicago. Quali frasi migliori per descrivere la dualità dello showbiz?
> 
> La canzone citata è invece "Lies", di Hilary Duff.


End file.
